Giving Thanks
by PercyJacksonLover14
Summary: It's almost Thanksgiving and Tony decides he has a lot of thanks to give out to his family, and his girlfriend. What he felt would be the most nervous day of his life, turned out to be his favorite. ** Thanksgiving themed of course! Happy Thanksgiving y'all! Here's a cute little one-shot for ya!**


Giving Thanks

 **I've been writing a lot haven't I? Every opportunity I get, I'm getting some content out for you guys! Trying to get back into the grove… bring back some memories when IMAA was bustling with fans!**

 **But anyway… thanks for those who stuck with me through the years. Thanks for the stories you put out to entertain me. Thanks for the reviews that make my day.**

 **So… obviously this is a Thanksgiving themed one-shot. So without wasting much time here, let's hop right into it!**

 **Disclaimer: Thanks IMAA for not suing me.**

Tony and Pepper were getting ready for the Thanksgiving feast that was being prepared by Roberta Rhodes tonight. Pepper insisted on going early in order to help out the retired lawyer, regardless of how many times she had said no to her pleads.

"Should I wear this turtle neck dress, or this top with black slacks?" Pepper asked sticking up two different articles of clothing. Tony had his clothes laid out on their bed, and was slowly putting each article on one by one, after stroking the material a million time. He knew that getting ready too fast would leave him bored, because Pepper loved taking at least an hour to just get dressed. Then there was her makeup, and that gave Tony plenty of time to take a power nap.

"Uh, I don't like both. Find something else." He said truthfully, narrowing his eyes at her two choices. He honestly didn't like both of them. They didn't do Pepper's figure any favors, so he liked being honest to his girlfriend, which she appreciated a lot.

Pepper shrugged and chucked the clothes into the closet, and dove back in. Tony could hear the hangers violently smacking against each other as she searched for the right outfit for the evening. "Ah!" She said finally, pulling out a dress. It was a long-sleeved burnt orange cashmere ensemble, with a gold accent belt around the waist. She held it against herself and wiggled her eyebrows at her boyfriend. "How about this?"

"That's perfect." He said, smiling. It was the dress he bought Pepper last Christmas. She was in love with the thing, and insisted on wearing it almost everyday. Until, Tony hid it in the back of the closet where her "old" clothes sat abandoned.

"Do you think these black booties will go with them?" She held up a pair of the small ankle boots and held it against the dress, watching for the "go" signal from Tony. She got it, and sighed in relief. "Yes! Okay, awesome. I'm going to go ahead and get this thrown on and put some makeup. You finish getting ready and I'll meet you out in the family room."

Tony nodded and finished buttoning up his shirt before tossing a red sweater on top. He did a quick one over on his look, and once satisfied, walked out.

His pant vibrated, as Tony pulled out his phone. A smile creeped onto his face. "Rhodey! Hey man, what's up?"

 _"Nothing much, T. Just checking up on you. You're coming to Mom's dinner party, right?"_

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world." Tony laughed, plopping down onto the leather couch. He rested his heels on the coffee table and shifted his loafers side to side, enjoying the shine that the leather projected. "We're actually going early, because Pepper wanted to help your mom out."

He heard a laugh. _"That's Pepper. But good news, I'm here already with Maggie. So you won't feel so left out."_

The men talked for a while when Tony heard a click from their bedroom. "Oh looks like Pepper's ready."

 _"Well that's early for once."_

"Ha ha! Yeah man… I'll see you in a bit." Tony hung up and stood smiling at his beautiful girlfriend. He wrapped an arm around her waist and walked to the door with her. "You look beautiful."

Pepper blushed, but brushed her hair behind her. "Pssh… I know."

…

They pulled up to the house and sat outside. Tony admired his old house, the sunset behind it, illuminating it in the most welcoming way. "Wow." He said, thinking about the memories he had.

Pepper intertwined her fingers through his, resting her head on his shoulder. "So many memories, huh?"

"Yeah. So many." Tony looked at Pepper and smiled. She kissed him, and did a quick check on her makeup.

"Okay, let's go. I don't want to keep Roberta waiting."

Tony was greeted by the largest bearhug of his life. His brother crushed his bones with his embrace. "Rhodey!" He groaned. "I—missed—you—too!" When Rhodey released him, Tony returned the favor and crushed him back. They laughed and shook hands like the men they were.

Pepper and Maggie gave each other hugs and kisses on the cheeks as they already started talking away. Maggie was Rhodey's wife of three years, whom he met in Italy when he accompanied the President for a diplomatic treaty. She was an advisor for the FBI and was there with her department to cover the meeting as well, and that's when they met. After they returned home, to Rhodey's joy she lived about an hour off from his place, they went out and got married four years later.

Tony was the best man, and Pepper was one of the bridesmaids. It was so beautiful to see families come together to join the love-struck couple together. And of course Tony and Pepper found that it was the best to have a couple to prank and mess with.

Roberta walked from the kitchen, her favorite cooking apron with the phrase "Cooking in Progress" written across her chest. She smiled, and Tony grinned. His "mother" looked like she didn't age one year, regardless of the few beautiful white streaks of hair on her head.

"Tony!" She wrapped him in a warm hug, resting her head on his shoulder. Tony returned the hug, kissing the top of her head, and rubbing her back.

"How are you, Roberta? You look amazing." He commented, pulling away. She curtsied and smiled warmly, her excitement clear in her eyes.

"I'm fantastic as always, honey. Oh Pepper!" Roberta rushed over to her favorite red-head and embraced her. As if forgetting Tony and Rhodey's existence, she ushered the girls to the kitchen so they could chat and cook.

Tony and Rhodey stood side by side, looking at their favorite women in the world. They exchanged looks and grinned, silently walking over to the worn couches that they've sat on from their teenage years. Sitting down on them, the boys automatically felt their past rush into their heads.

"Remember when I held you down and tickled you till you nearly peed yourself?" Tony asked, flashing a smile in his best friend's direction. Rhodey shot him an embarrassed look, but smirked.

"And you remember the time I snapped a picture of you and Pepper making out for the first time?"

Tony frowned. "You're a jerk."

"I know, man. I know." And the two laughed again, enjoying their rekindled brotherly feels.

They started to talk, first Rhodey about his latest updates with the military. "I got promoted again. They shifted me to the White House detail anytime the President left the State's. Which, surprisingly, it's pretty often."

"So when you're not at the White House, you're home?"

Rhodey nodded, sighing contently. "Yeah. Yeah I am. And since Maggie's pregnant now, I try to stay home as often as possible, and go for only serious oversea meetings."

Tony's eyes widened. He shifted in his seat and looked at Rhodey's wife. "She's not even showing, man."

His best friend laughed. "She's about a month in, man. She's got a little tummy, but it'll balloon…. eventually."

They heard a clatter in the kitchen, and turned their heads to see Pepper looking down at her dress in stunned silence. She turned towards Tony and stared at him with a huge pout. "Tony, I got flour on my dress." She said, her lower lip jutted out in sadness. He flashed her a smile and shrugged.

"That's what happens when you don't wear an apron, babe." The boys got off the couch and joined the women in the kitchen. Roberta opened the oven to peak at the turkey that was cooking and hummed to herself.

Tony grabbed a towel and started dusting off the flour from Pepper, kissing her forehead when she muttered that she would have to get it dry cleaned. Maggie gave Rhodey and kiss when he joined her in making mashed potatoes.

The family branched off and worked in agreed silence with the meals that were assigned to the girls. Roberta started to hum to a tune, and they all listened, comforted by the mother's soft melody.

A timer dinged in the background, and Roberta went to check on the turkey again, perking up when she found it was done. "Rhodey, honey, can you get the turkey out and put it on the stove for me?"

"Sure, mom." Rhodey kissed his wife and went to help his mother.

Maggie turned to the other couple and sighed. "So how are you guys? You're about to celebrate five years right?"

Tony smiled and pulled his girlfriend to his side. "That's right. On December 6th."

"You guys have anything special planned?" The couple looked at each other and shrugged.

"I'm not sure. We might keep it mellow." Pepper stated. She added peas to the salad she was putting together, and tossed it. "We always do something huge, but I think we should keep it on the low this year."

Tony looked at her surprised. "Really? You sure about that?"

"Yeah, I mean it's not like we need some huge getaway or fancy dinner to show off our love, right? I think staying in for the evening and just watch a movie or two would be the perfect anniversary."

Roberta rushed over to the dinning table and set up the utensils. Pepper went over to help, and started putting out mats and plates. But when Maggie made her way to help, she stopped and looked at Tony. "You look nervous."

Tony blinked and cocked his head. "Nervous? Me? Why do you say that?"

"You look pale, and your tapping your foot. And not to mention…" She leaned forward. "Your hand has been in that pocket for a while." She winked, a huge grin plastered onto her face before she went over to the ladies, to help them out.

Rhodey, obviously overhearing Maggie, subtly rushed to Tony and looked into his eyes. "Yo… are you…?"

The genius nodded, gulping. "Yeah. Tonight. I think during dinner."

His best friend opened his mouth to say something, but closed it, his mischievous smile making Tony even more nervous. But before he could say anything, Roberta clapped her hands, grabbing their attention. "Alright! Dinner is ready. Rhodey theres wine in the fridge, grab that before you sit down, dear."

…

They talked the entire time as they ate. Pepper was sharing her latest mission update, and Maggie the update of her pregnancy. Roberta sat at the head of the table, a proud smile on her face watching her favorite people talk and rejoice for one of her favorite holidays.

Rhodey just finished his own story, when Tony began his little script. "Well, the other day I was working on this invention at Stark Solutions." He looked up to see Maggie and Rhodey grinning ear to ear, and subtly holding hands on the table. Roberta and Pepper seemed oblivious and politely ate as they waited for Tony to continue. "It's, uh, it's interesting." Tony felt like he was stumbling on his words.

The room suddenly got a hundred degrees hotter, as Tony attempted to pull on with the script, but not without a huge sip of red wine. "But yeah, it actually captures speed of light and harnesses the energy to give off a indestructible source of power."

Rhodey raised his eyebrows. "Wow man. That's pretty impressive. What's the use for it?"

Tony quickly fell into the story, feeling comfortable with the small distraction. "It's a constant energy source. It can power the city, and take the energy produced by anything, recycle it, and redistribute it through the city's grid. It's cost effective, and great for the environment."

"You finished it?" Pepper asked, now impressed with her boyfriend's latest invention.

Tony nodded, scooping in a spoonful of mashed potatoes. "Yeah. The demo model is almost finished. But I need some help from my fiancé."

The table fell into a surprised silence. Pepper had her spoon lifted halfway to her mouth as she stared at Tony with wide eyes. Roberta was staring at Tony too, but then opened her mouth and squealed. "Oh my goodness!"

Tony put down his utensils and got down on one knee on the floor. He looked up at Pepper who had her hands covering her awestruck mouth. He laughed, nerves grabbing him again. "I want you to help me put the last piece on the biggest invention of my life. I want you to be there when the invention works, and I want you to see the ever-lasting energy as our love. There will be hardships, and blocks, but like the invention, it will last forever, and make us happy. I want you to be that light in my life, and give me the ever-lasting energy everyday of my life, from the time I wake up, to the time I go to bed." He pulled out the five-carat simple cut diamond on a golden band. He dropped the box to his feet, and held the ring in his fingers, all while looking at his hopefully soon-to-be fiancé.

"I want to marry you, Pepper. I want to have a family with you. I want to have you by my side till I die. Pepper… I just want you." Tony took a deep breath. "So… Patricia Ann Potts, will you marry me?"

She didn't say anything at first, still surprised at what was unfolding in front of her. She was crying already, since he started off with his proposal speech, and really didn't trust her voice.

But then she nodded. Tony lit up. "Yes?"

She shook her head even more violently, and fell to her knees in front of him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Yes! Hell, yes! Yes I want to marry you!" The room erupted into cheers, as Roberta and Maggie hollered with their own tears.

Tony placed the ring on his fiancé's finger, and stood up with her to seal the deal with a loving kiss. They hugged, and Tony let out his nervous breath and grinned at his family. Roberta ran to him and kissed his cheek, giving him a hug. "Oh, honey! Congratulations! Thank you for doing this here, today! I love you two, oh!" She dabbed off her tears with the napkin in her hand and went to Pepper who was doing the same.

Maggie gave him a hug too before going to Pepper to admire her ring. "No too shabby, man." Rhodey said, clapping his brother on the back. "I'm proud of you. Look at your all grown up."

Tony laughed, wiping some joyful tears from his eyes. "Shut up, you idiot." But he hugged his best friend. "Thank you, Rhodey. Thanks for being there for me, through it all."

Rhodey smiled, and softly said, "Anytime. We're a family, and that's what families are for."

The rest of the evening became even more exciting as the family finished up dinner. The girls helped Roberta clean up, and the boys went to sit in the family room waiting for the ladies. The rest of the night was spent talking and sometimes gushing over the cutest proposal ever.

"You guys are staying the night right?" Roberta asked, looking at Pepper and Tony. "Rhodey and Maggie are staying until Sunday, before heading back."

The newly engaged couple looked at each other. "I don't see why not. I don't have any of my clothes to change out of though."

"Oh you gotta have some in your old room, T." Rhodey said, stretching next to his wife. "You've been here for years, don't tell me you didn't leave something here."

Roberta stretched her arms in front of her and sighed. "Okay, kids, this grandma is exhausted. I'm going to go ahead and hit the sack tonight. You guys are free to stay up. Rhodey and Tony, you guys know where the coffee is and sugar, in case you guys want something to warm you up. Good night, kids. I love you."

The couples chirped back an "I love you" and "goodnight" as they watched their mother-like figure recede into her room. Rhodey muttered something to his wife and nodded. "Maggie's feeling tired too. We're gonna go ahead and call it a night." He said standing up, his wife right by his side. "See you guys in the morning."

Once Tony and Pepper were alone, she kicked off her shoes and curled up next to Tony, sighing. "This was the best night ever." Tony stared at the fireplace that Roberta had started right after dinner, and nodded, kissing the top of his fiancé's head.

"It was."

"Tony?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Tony sighed, never loving his life more than right now.

"I love you too."

 **….**

 **And THE END. The power couple finally engaged. What better time than at Roberta's for Thanksgiving? No other time… hehe. Well hope you guys enjoyed that little cute story after my endless sea of dark ones. Had to lighten up the mood somehow.**

 **By the way… SilverPedals1402 and Miss Starfire, I want you guys to write a Thanksgiving one-shot too! Do it! DO IT! And anyone else who reads and reviews, write something to and send it to me! I want to read it!**

 **So anyway…. tell me what you are doing for Thanksgiving. What are you giving thanks to? What are you favorite traditions? Please be safe, eat a lot of food, and have a Happy Thanksgiving y'all!**

 **Love- PercyJacksonLover14**


End file.
